


I'm Done

by haiq_trash_queen (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi, Sad, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 23:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/haiq_trash_queen





	1. Chapter 1

Kageyama Tobio knew he fucked up.

He did , badly when the love of his life ran away tears in his eyes.

He couldn't fix it , he couldn't fix him he couldn't fix the mess he made.

He just stood there....knowing he fucked up.

Thinking it's the same as middle school. The one person who gave him 100 % of their trust. He broke that trust . 

He hurt Hinata.,......He lost him.

 

To be continued,............


	2. Dark Sun

Broken........

Iḿ so fucken done.

How could Kageyama do that to me?!

 

We were partnes he was my first best friend , he understood me in a way no one else could.

But why did he do that.....?????!!!

I want to forgive him , run into his arms and say its okay i forgive you i lov-

But i cant I have way too much anger and respect to go back to him after what he did.

He should have been aware , He should have had understand.

How much he hurted me

When I found out I felt like i was being stabbed and tortured.

I ignored it for a few days and even asked him he said ¨Never¨

I guess we both have diffrent meaning of that word.......

But as pathethic as this sounds i don´t hate him......I hate what he did.

God am I that pathethic?

Was /Am I so needy to feel love??!!!

Am I that much of a loser??!!

I was deep in thought when I bumped into someone.

¨AAAAA ! WHAT THE FUC-!¨

I looked up and saw i spilled coffee on a stranger .........great...

¨Chibi-Chan??¨

Wait.

oh.

god.

 

no.

 

the fuck..

shit.

 

kill .

 

me..

 

why..

 

right....

 

Now?!

 

I looked up and saw Oikawa......The Grand King 

 

 

 

 

FUCK!


End file.
